Her Scarlet Cheeks
by is.waiting.for.my.edward
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks, and is sitting in her first class, which Edward happens to be in. The end up being partners in the project.My First Fanfic. R&R need all the help i can get. All Characters belong to Steph Meyer NOT me. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Girl With Scarlet Cheeks**

I sit there looking at the new girl, who everyone is calling Bella. With her ivory coloured skin that goes well with her chestnut hair, which drapes over her shoulders like walls that are protecting her face.  
I couldn't help myself but stare, it is unusual for me to stare at someone, I usually just pretend to do my work but no, I had to stare. Yes that's right me, Edward Cullen I had to stare at this girl, because if I didn't it felt like she was going to disappear.

Next thing I knew she looked up right at me, with those beautiful eyes, she must have felt my eyes pouring into her back. At that moment she blushed, the most beautiful scarlet red colour I've ever seen. I couldn't help but grin, my crooked smile that Esme always loved.

But then I looked around everyone was staring at me, what did I miss?

So I searched though a couple of heads.  
_OMG! Did Edward Cullen just get stumped by the easier question I ever heard?, _Thought a girl in the front row.

_Haha about time Edward got something wrong, now Bella will be all mine, and think that Edward is just another random guy!  
_I guessed who that person was, Mike Newton….

And then finally someone thought of they question. So swiftly I answered the question while glaring a Mike, which I must add was not in high spirits that I new the answer.

At last everyone stops looking at me, and I took back to my obsession of staring at Bella, but kept a better ear out about what the teacher was saying, just in case. At this point her head was back looking at her text book in front of her, and her hair was back in place, hiding her face, but I still thought I could feel that beautiful scarlet red colour in her cheeks. I smiled.

Now half way into my English lesson the teacher Mr. Blah Blah, as he talks a lot, also known as Mr. Balding tells us that it is now time to tell each other about ourselves, as our unit is called "Meeting People around the World", which in the end of the term we have to hand in our "journals" that we have wrote in, basically saying we know how to write a journal about something we haven't done before. But then I heard something I wasn't anticipating.

"Now class this year there is a new part to the assignment" said Mr. Balding

Then I heard his thoughts.

I cringed

"This year the assignment has been changed, you have to work in pairs". Mr. Balding said while smirking at the end of his sentence, as he heard the groans of the whole class.

Slowly the class stopped groaning and gave their attention back to Mr. Balding, who was still smirking.

At this point all I could hear was their thoughts.

_Oh I so what to work with Bella she looks so afraid, and I can __so__ change that!_

_I hope I get Bella as my partner then she will have to like me and talk to me… _Mike Newton again.

"Ok hold your horses, I not what your thinking" said Mr. Balding

Oh do you now? Knowing that in fact, I was the only mind reader in the class room.  
But the then again he surprised me, he new what most of the class was thinking. Lucky guess I suppose, teenagers faces are easy to read these days.

"I'll be picking the pairs out of a hat, so that you don't get your friends. After all this unit is all about getting to know each other better" He said with a smile.

So for the rest of the lesson which was exactly ten minutes Mr. Balding pick our names out of a hat and told us to go and discuss what we were going to write about.

"Angela and Ben" Mr. Balding announced first

_Yes, great I really wanted to find out more about Ben. _Angela thought with enthusiasm  
_Oh crap, this is going to be weird, and I really like this girl, what am I going to do? _Ben Thought

Mike and Drew were the next ones to be announced, and at that time Bella and I seemed to relax. I don't why she did, but I was just happy that Mike Newton kid wasn't with her.

It started to get down to a couple of people left, and Bella and I were still one of the couple left. Then I started to feel really odd, like I don't know, hope or something, but I was certain Bella was going to be my partner, which was absurd, because Alice was the only that could be certain about, that due to her "visions".

Then out of no where, Mr. Balding said;

"That looks like it leaves you Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan together, good luck".

Right now if I had a beating heart still it would have just stopped. Wait, what am I thinking, since when was I excited who my partner was?

Then my savour came…  
The lunch bell. Time to face the other Cullen's.  
Oh no the other Cullen's that means Alice and knowing her she would have seen me in class…

One more thought crossed my mind before entering the cafeteria.  
This is not going to be pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Making the date**

Alice POV

As I sit waiting eagerly, in the cafeteria for Edward, my mind begins to wonder…  
I remember all the times we sat together as a family, arm in arm with our true loved ones right beside us, and then there was Edward just sitting there gazing upon the sky, stars or ceiling. Then I imagine how happy Edward would look with someone in his arms to treasure forever and eternity. I grinned widely.

Next thing I new Edward walked into the cafeteria, head hung low. I grinned even wider. I started to think about Bella, just to see what reaction I would get from him, but it was hardly anything.

"Lets not talk about it shall we?" Edward said in a low husky voice.

I just nodded and went back to gazing upon Jasper and his beautiful calming sensation he brought to me. I loved my Jasper, mainly because he was mine.

Bella POV 

As I come up to park my car next to my new/old house, I was slightly shocked to see that Charlie was at home already. So I thought I better not keep him waiting just in case it was something important.

I walk in the door to see Charlie casually sitting on the couch watching baseball. Ok that wasn't unusual but what was he doing home so early. Well one way to find out.

"Hey Ch-Dad, what are you doing home so early?" I said stuttering a little.

"Oh hey Bells, you know how it is in t this small town, hardly anything goes so I came home early." Charlie said stutter just as much as I did.

"So how was your first day at your new high school?" ok now I know why he came home early, he wanted me to spill the beans.

"Uh-um… great you know school is school. I met some new friends, oh and yeah I have an assignment already." I said trying to use it as a way to get to my room quicker.

"Oh then I won't keep you any longer, have a nice night Bells." Charlie said. Wow I must be good at this, or unless Charlie saw right through me, which was more likely.

I had just got up to my favourite part of my much-loved book. With the trees being rubbed up and down each other from the wind making the book even more intense, even though I've read it a million times I might add, I get I phone call.

I sit up mumbling about being disturbed, while searching around for my mobile. Ah found it.

"Hello" I mumble into the phone.

"Oh hey, Bella its Edward from school, remember I'm your English partner." He said with his velvet voice.

I also most hyperventilated, wait I was hyperventilating.

"Hello, Bella are you there?" he said again with his velvet voice.

"Um, yeah I'm here, and of course I remember you." That's right Bella just breathe in and out, I kept saying to myself.

"Oh great, I'm glad you remembered."He said a little more upbeat. "Look Bella I was wondering if you would…"

"Yes, what is it Edward." I said catching my breath.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over my house sometime so we can take about this English assignment." He said with his velvet voice which seemed a bit huskier.

Next thing I new, I dropped my mobile and froze. What did Edward Cullen just ask me to do? Oh my goodness, did Edward Cullen just ask me over? I quickly pick back up my phone and start talking.

"Um, sure I would love to, when would you like me to come over?" I said a little too eagerly. Then I swear I heard him chuckle the most beautiful laugh. Before I could say something else he cut in.

"How about this Friday night, I'll pick you up at six, and take you back to my place, how does that sound?" he said

"It sounds great, I'll see you then bye!" I basically yelled I was so nervous. Wait did I just get a date with Edward Cullen? No, no I didn't this was strictly for school work, or was it? I couldn't help but think it was for something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Date**

Edwards POV

"I was wondering if you would like to come over my house sometime so we can talk about this English assignment." I said

Then she did the cutest thing, she just basically froze and dropped the phone. Either I just scared her out of her brain, or she was having a fit, luckily she picked the phone back up.

She responded so quickly for a human I was surprised.  
"Um, sure I would love to, when would you like me to come over?"

I let out the lightest chuckle at her response.  
"How about this Friday night, I'll pick you up at six, and take you back to my place, how does that sound?" I said in response.

"It sounds great, I'll see you then bye!" she sounded like she had to be somewhere, but it didn't look like she was going anywhere, oh well. As I sat there watching her without her noticing I might add, she final got up off her bed and sent an email to her mother, and then maybe did some reading and after that is when it got interesting, she fell asleep.

For some reason I was memorized by her sleeping, and at times I caught myself wishing I was holding her in my arms. After a couple of hours of watching her sleep I was about to go home, when the weirdest thing happened. She said my name. No, not once three times! "Edward…..Edward, Edward!" she moaned. For a second I thought she had caught me watching her, but I'm sure I was well hidden in the trees, and then she just went back into a deeper sleep.

Jasper POV 

Edward came back later then usual, but Alice told us not to worry he was fine, but every time she got this burst of happiness go through her again, which me less anxious.

It was 2:30am and Edward finally got home from wherever he had been. None of us were that concerned but I couldn't help the feel the feeling of happiness and pride in him, I wonder what that was about.

He just shook his head at me with a big smile on his face, and continued his way to his bedroom.

_Friday 5:45pm _

I sat just around the corner of Bella's house waiting for 6:00pm to come, which seem years away. Just waiting to talk to her, see that beautiful scarlet colour that comes to her cheeks when she blushes, and to smell that beautiful smell again.

After 15 minutes of daydreaming of Bella it final hit 6:00pm, so I finished my drive to Bella's house that was maybe two blocks away, give or take one.

There she was sitting on the porch of her house waiting for me, she was wearing a blue singlet, with a brownish tan coloured jacket, black coloured jeans and pink flat shoes on. If I could I would have basically gagged.

She walks up to the car and gets straight in as if she didn't she would have turned straight around and gone back inside. All I could do was smile.

"Hi, thanks for picking me up." She said softly, which wasn't a problem for me.

"Oh that's cool so how's your afternoon been?" I said as I started down the road.

"Um pretty boring actually and yours?"

"Well sounds kind of like yours" success that scarlet red colour in her cheeks that I love.

Oh god she is beautiful, she is so beautiful. I unconsciously pull the car over.

"Ar, Edward what's wrong?" she asked with those delicious looking lips, and next thing I know I'm not in control, I bit her. She lets out a massive yelp, I stop and come back to reality. I get out of the car and sit next to it shivering uncontrollable, all I could think of was what an idiot I was, why Alice hadn't seen this coming, and then I decide I would kill myself I just killed Bella Swan, love of my life.

Then there was Alice and Carlisle.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you will do no such thing, she is still alive, and you have to face the penalty of what you have done." Alice said fiercely.

"Edward, she can live if we change her if we don't, she won't live." Carlisle said sadly.

I just nodded.

"Edward listen me you will look after her for the rest of eternity, and everything will be ok." Alice again.

As I did before I just nodded.

_Back at the Cullen house_

I sat listening to the local news of Bella's and my death's.

News Reporter: The tragic loss of two young teenagers yesterday. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, believe to have died when they car swived to miss an animal on the road, then ran off the side into Forks Lake. The bodies have not been found, local police believe that wildlife got there first. Both families are in mourning.

I switched the T.V off I couldn't handle it. I was died.

_Edward you can come up and see her now, if you can handle it, but remember she is in pain and she won't wake up until three days from now. _Alice's thoughts.

"Its ok I'll be up in a minute." There you have it I have official ruined Bella Swan's life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously in chapter 3 _

_Edward you can come up and see her now, if you can handle it, but remember she is in pain and she won't wake up until three days from now. _Alice's thoughts.

"Its ok I'll be up in a minute." There you have it I have official ruined Bella Swan's life.

**Chapter 4: I have the power! **

EPOV

It has been 2 days, 23 hours, 30 minutes and 12, 13, 14 seconds since I damned Isabella Swan to being immortal. She would never see her friends and family again. It was my entire fault.

Since Alice told me I could come up and see Bella, I haven't left her side once. Seeing her in pain wasn't as bad as punishment for doing this but it's a start. Hate filled me and filled again and so it should.

"EDWARD CULLEN STOP IT!!" Jasper yelled at me in his head and out loud, I hadn't even heard him come in, as he had been gone because Bella's pain was becoming unbearable. He finally came back because she was nearly changed fully and needed to be there when she woke up in case he was necessary which I positive he will be.

"Sorry" I barely whispered, but it was my fault, she was like this because of me and I hated myself for it. I hated myself so much I haven't even looked at her once since that time I bit her in the car.

My family was just putting the last boxes in the car so we could move to the Denali clan as soon as Bella had finished her first hunt after she woke up. That is when Alice entered the room and at the same moment Bella' eyes slowly flicked open.

BPOV

I woke up in this strange room, in a bed being stared at by one of Edward's siblings and another person that looked like he was related to Edward.

I suddenly had a vivid flash back of Edward Cullen biting me after he just pulled the car to the side of the road, then I snapped back out of it with a jumped, and next thing I new someone was talking.

"Hello Bella I'm Dr. Cullen, Edwards father, but you may call me Carlisle" he said it very slowly so he made sure I was listening.

"Wh-what happened did I pass out or something?"

"No Bella, how to explain this….?" Carlisle said looking confused.

"You are now a vampire, Edward bit you and changed you, yes we are vampires too, the whole family. No we don't have fangs and no we don't burn in the sun. Everyone thinks you and Edward are dead and we are all leaving including you, to Denali. You now are immortal, and well I'll tell you the rest later in the car to Denali." Alice said it so fast that I was sure I shouldn't have understood, but I did.

"Alice!! Don't scare her!" Edward said that's when I noticed Edward was in the room but he wasn't looking at me, like he might burn alive if he did.

"She fine Edward." Sounding sure of herself.

"Bella are you ok?" Carlisle spoke up again.

"Oh, yeah nothing is wrong, umm don't we have to be going?"

"Uhh yes, umm I but you have to hunt first." Carlisle studded not sounding sure of himself.

"Ok" I said coolly.

Alice and Carlisle took me hunting, well wasn't that an experience and a half, I had so much fun, and Alice even said I was a natural at it, Carlisle just stared in disbelief.

When we got back from hunting Alice took me to her room so I could get cleaned up and changed into different clothing. While I was changing Edward was telling Carlisle that the rest of the family left about ten minutes ago and that they will meet us at Denali.

When I came down the stairs Carlisle greeted us both and said that himself and Edward are going in the Volvo and Alice is going to take me in the yellow Porsche. We both nodded and headed for the car, when we were outside I looked in Edwards's direction to see him staring down at his feet, he wouldn't even look at me.

The ride with Alice was very helpful, she gave me information on everything, the family, Voltori, hunting and the place we were staying at, I thanked Alice many times for telling me this information, but all she kept saying is 'that is what sisters are for'. We arrived at Denali just after Carlisle and Edward, and we slowly made our way to the house.

As soon as I stepped into the house Emmett the big brother that Alice had filled me in on gave me a huge hug and said – "Hey, little sister you, me, tonight, 10pm, outside, arm wrestle. Promise?" I gave a smile and said sure.

Next thing I new someone yelped. I jumped in fright and so did everyone else except Alice, the all seeing fairy. We all turned and looked at Rosalie, one of my new 'sisters'. Se was looking wide eyed at me, staring.

Then Alice and Jasper were on the floor laughing there heads off.

"Rosalie what's the matter dear?" Esme asked slightly concerned.

"She… Beautiful… More…. Me!" Rosalie said slowly

"What?" Esme responded even more confused.

Edward then gave a slight chuckle and explained as Emmett was chasing after Rosalie asking what was wrong.

"As soon as Rosalie saw you, Jasper felt jealous, I heard swearing and of course Alice already new what was going to happen." I was still confused, so he continued still not even looking at me once. "Rosalie thinks you are more beautiful then she is." Oh… I just stood there shell shocked, until I saw a pillow being thrown at me and Emmett telling me to snapped out of it, and that is when I discovered my power.

Then Edward suddenly turned around and finally looked at me, at this point everyone was still starring at what just happened.

_**OHHH ok guys you have to help me out her what is Bella's power/s give me your ideas so I can start the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously in Chapter 4_

"As soon as Rosalie saw you, Jasper felt jealous, I heard swearing and of course Alice already new what was going to happen." I was still confused, so he continued still not even looking at me once. "Rosalie thinks you are more beautiful then she is." Oh… I just stood there shell shocked, until I saw a pillow being thrown at me and Emmett telling me to snapped out of it, and that is when I discovered my power.

Then Edward suddenly turned around and finally looked at me, at this point everyone was still starring at what just happened.

**Chapter 5: Wave**

BPOV

Emmett had just thrown a pillow at me and told me to snap out of it. But before the pillow hit me the pillow just stopped mid throw and mid air. Everyone was staring at me, not saying anything, even Edward looked at me. The look on his face looked like he had just seen a ghost, then he was out the house, before I could even respond. I turned and looked at Alice.

"He is fine, he'll be back later tonight." Saying in her dazed state.

"Well Bella it looks like you just stopped that pillow, what were you thinking when it was heading for you?" Of course Carlisle wanted to know.

"Umm, basically for the pillow to stop." Well that is what I was thinking.

Suddenly Alice cracked up laughing. Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh sorry, just saw something funny." Still trying to suppress her giggles.

"Well Baby sis, are you still a klutz because really it is boring around here with no one to laugh at." Emmett said way too eagerly

.

Then I thought oh Emmett getting hit in the head with the pillow.

Badda bing badda boom, Emmett was hit in the head with the pillow, and everyone cracked up laughing.

After everyone finished there fits of laughter Alice took me to my room.

"Look Bella, if it was me I would want my own room for awhile, so you have a your own room.. But believe me it isn't going to stay like that for long!" Then she skipped out of my room and closed the door behind her.

After Alice left my room, I went around the room and looked at everything that was in it at human pace. My walls were a beautiful pale green colour with light blue and gold flowers on it with black vines. I wasn't surprised when I found my closet fully stocked with clothes that I probably wouldn't wear unless Alice forced me into them, which for a small pixie like her isn't hard.

When I was finished with my room, I went downstairs and watch Alice try to beat Jasper on the Playstation, but when a vampire can mess with your emotions, you always end up losing because you are so frustrated.

After Alice got over her fit, Jasper pounced on Alice and started pashing very passionately, soon after that I heard Emmett and Rose doing it up stairs. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting, so the waves of lust that had just hit me weren't hitting them, and of course Edward wasn't back.

Then I slowly made my way back up the stairs, steering clear of Emmett's and Rosalie's room, when I found myself in Edward's room, I don't know why, but I was here. I started to look though his CD's and before I knew it the sun was down, and it was 1 o'clock in the morning. So I decided to go back to my room and do something, I don't know what but out of here.

As I turned around Edward was behind me sitting up against the wall watching me, I gasped in fright, I didn't even here him come in, I was to busy thinking of him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scar you." He spoke quietly.

"Oh no I shouldn't have been in here I'm sorry." I said as I headed for the door.

"No wait it is ok….I…"

"Yes Edward"

"I so sorry, didn't mean to do this to you." Pointing at me. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Edward I forgive you." He did a double take and said "No you shouldn't ever forgive me, I'm a monster." If he could have cried he would be right now.

Then I felt a wave of lust go over me. "Jasper, stop it." Edward said, he must have got a wave to. Then another wave come over me but it was calm this time. Next thing I new I started giggling.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be with you forever aren't I?"

"If you don't I would understand…" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Then why did you fight it?"

"Fight what?"

"The wave."

"What wave?"

"Jasper, will you help me out here?" and then a wave of lust went over Edward and I, I smiled. "That wave." Next thing that happened I pounced on Edward and we were kissing each other like we had been doing it for years.

This was going to be a interesting morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously In Chapter 5_

"_Jasper, will you help me out here?" and then a wave of lust went over Edward and I, I smiled. "That wave." Next thing that happened I pounced on Edward and we were kissing each other like we had been doing it for years._

_This was going to be a interesting morning_

**Chapter Six: - On second thought, I don't want to know.**

BPOV

Four hours, two dents in the wall and one broken bed later, Edward and I thought it was wise to see what everyone else was up to.

Apparently Emmett and Rose were out hunting, Alice and Jasper were shopping and Carlisle and Esme were….

Back home from hunting!!!

As we rounded the corner we could see Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch smiling. Wait. What? Smiling! I'm so confused.

Edward sensed my distress and started to ask Esme and Carlisle.

"So… when did you guys get home???" Edward questioned.

"Oh, umm about two hours ago" Carlisle answered calmly, as Esme sat there still smirking.

If a vampire could go into shock from embarrassment, I just did, and I'm pretty sure Edward did too.

"Arghhh, I'm so happy for you guys, you deserve happiness and pleasure!!" As Esme was saying this she was hugging us.

Still standing in shock, Carlisle continued.

"Guys its fine, we really don't mind, you were quieter then Emmett and Rose and that's all I can ask for. Even though we will have to buy you a new bed.."

Esme slowly let go of us and skipped upstairs with Carlisle.

"I spouse we should clean up." Edward just nodded to my statement, so we started up the stairs.

Opening the door to Edwards's room was a bit of a shock. All my stuff was in there, in-between Edwards stuff, a new bed was sitting there were the old recked one should be, and sitting on that bed was the one and only Alice.. I should have guessed.

Next thing I new, Alice was hugging me, telling me I told you so, and also Edward being dragged away by Emmett and Jasper. I guess everybody was home.

Rose stepped into the room closing the door, might I add smirking like the cat from Alice in Wonderland, speaking of Alice.

"Oh Bella, SPILL!!" Alice yelled.

Oh Bella alright, this is going to be a long day, I wonder how Edward is going… On second thought, I don't want to know.

**I know not long, but have no fear, updating is near**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously In Chapter 6_

"_Oh Bella, SPILL!!" Alice yelled._

_Oh Bella alright, this is going to be a long day, I wonder how Edward is going… On second thought, I don't want to know. _

**Chapter 7: - My Edward, My Famliy**

After 3 hours of being interrogated by Alice and Rose they finally let me go. I started down the steps to the lunge room to find Jasper and Emmett still interrogated Edward. I. Had. Enough.

"Right that's it no more questions from know on that involves Edward and I and our sexual relationship. Do I make myself clear?" I yelled.

By this time everyone was in the lunge room pouting.

After a few seconds of pouting I heard many yes and sorry in reply.

"Good because I want my Edward back." I whined. Of course this time I was the one pouting, Edward was smirking, Emmett's laugh was rattly the windows and everyone else was giggling.

At that moment I knew we all belonged together and we would be happy.

~The End ~

**AN: Yay I hope you all like it and you enjoyed my very first fan fic and I hope to so you all reviewing my other stories that are currently up and the ones that yet to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

To all the people that are reading this,  
thank-you and also sorry that I haven't wrote anything in at least 2 years, I guess being 15 at the time writing wasn't at the top of my, to do list.  
Now 17, turning 18 at the end of the year I have decide to try and start writing again. At the moment I'm really just working for my trip away to New Zealand next year. So I thought why not get my head stuck back into writing instead of just coming back from work and reading.

So if you have any comments on what I should do i.e. write a follow up story to Her Scarlet Cheeks, finish Slipup or start something new let me know. Please remember I don't have a beta and never have so the grammar and other things in my stories have been poor.

Again thank-you and sorry  
xoxo Amanda


End file.
